When your life gets turned upside down
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: (First Story) The Soul Eater gang has to face their craziest mission yet. Ending up in the house of someone with the uncanny resemblance to a certain women addicted death scythe, the will have to deal with fitting in, getting home, and WHY IS SPIRIT'S CLONE MAKING OUT WITH PROFESSOR STEIN'S! Contains shonen-ai, yaoi?, and whatever else that the plot bunny thinks needs adding.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a fanfic born from boredom and my own imagination of watching Spirit jump into Stein's arms thinking it was Medusa.**

**I don't own Soul Eater, and if I did i would be rich. I'm not so sadly i will not be able to claim that expensive plot bunny.**

**I'm a very young writer who just got her 1st English credit, please if you find any errors just comment and I will try to fix it for the next chapters.**

**If you decide you like this story, don't think that uploads will be in any order, I'm spontaneous and so will be my stories and their uploads.**

Blah-text

"Blah"-speech

_Blah-_ thoughts

"**Blah**"-Shouting/screaming

When Your Life Gets Turned Upside Down

CHAPTER 1

SPIRIT DOUBLE POV:

Okay, this is weird when did all these plushies get here. I know I didn't get them at A-fest cause Stein made sure I didn't spend a lot/all of my money. I must be going insane just like he said I would, I should call him. I ran to my desk where I left my cell phone and dialed Stein's number. When he picked up I quickly told him everything. I had to put him on speaker since I almost dropped phone twice.

"Stein you have to help me I must be going crazy and their are these crazy plusihes and **HELP**."

"Your not going crazy. All you have to calm down and take deep breaths and calm down. All be there in ten minutes." He said over the speaker.

"OK just don't be late." I said as I hung up.

_Okay, Spirit don't have a panic attack your stronger then that. They're just simply toys and will not do anything to you. Now to stop my mental pep talk or I will go to wait for Stein._ I thought before going down stairs.

Original Characters POV (Third Person):

After the red head left, the "plushies" decided to move. The next 40 seconds were pure chaos until the Shinigami-sama plushie "Shinigami chopped" all of them and then there was silence.

"Why did I just see myself and why are we dolls?" asked Spirit.

"To answer your questions 1: I don't know and 2: It must of been the backlash between Medusa's magic and Asura's madness", Stein explained well pointing at the mentioned people knowing Spirit would need a visual.

"How do we get back to normal?" asked Maka.

"That is a good question," answered Liz.

Spirit Double POV:

Ten minutes passed before Stein showed up and I believe that by then I was complete panic attack mode. When the knock on the door came, I ran, quickly opened it and jumped into the person's arms.

"Didn't know you missed me that much Rit", said a voice that I totally needed at this very moment.

"Shut up", I mummbled into his shirt.

_This is exactly what I needed right know. He might be crazy, but he's smart crazy, which is exactly what this situation needs. _I thought calming down from my panic and just content to stay in his arms.

"So plushie problem?', he prompted.

"Ohh, yeah plushies, they just randomly appeared into my room. I know I didn't buy them because I bought 3 Bleach plushies, and then you only let me have money to buy other things that weren't classified as plushies." I reported, but was wearing a pout after saying the last part.

"Now that I know exactly what sent my boy toy into hysterics, I can officially make it go away', he said well starting to head upstairs.

"Hey, this red head ain't no-ones boy toy, to be frank with you, Frank-En-Stein', I said, but still following obediently behind him.

Original Characters POV(Third Person):

The meisters, weapons, shinigami, witch, and kishin, were still conversing. They quickly put an end to it when they heard the door opened to reveal, to them, people who had truly too frightening similar looks to their resident death sycthe and disection otaku.

"See, I told you that they randomly appeared, Stein", said the Spirit Look-a-like.

"That they did Rit, that they did", said the Stein Look-a-like.

"But why, and why me, why didn't the choose Sharky, or ninja boy, Gami, or symmetry freak, or...", the Spirit Look-a-like started rambling off, while looking like they were about to have a panic attack.

What shocked the group more then their resemblance to two of their members, was what the professor's clone did to calm the Spirit clone. Most of the group was shocked, or quite disturbed at the sight of two teens that had likeness to people they knew kissing. What the stein clone (black star would only agree to that being what they should call the look a likes) said next was quite illuminating though.

"Rit go call the group, and tell Sura if he even thinks of making the boss man stay at their house I will personally throttle him. Tell them to come over hear and we'll discuss this a group rather then us taking this problem on alone, ok", he asked the Spirit clone.

Spirit clone nodded, smiled at the stein clone, and then exited the room.

The Stein clone then turned and siad with a sadistic smirk, "Whose idea was it to scare the person that I cherish the most?".

The one thought that ran through all their heads was, _Oh Shit._

**Ok, first chapter done, *rubs back of head and sweatdrops* I would like to apologize for this cliff hanger and the many that will most likely come. If the story or plot bunny freeze/attack I will try my best to keep all my stories going.*salute***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thank you to the people that have already faved, reviewed, etc.**

Blah - text

"Blah"-speech

_Blah- _thought

"**Blah**"-shout

Chapter 2

Spirit Double POV:

_ Ok, they are all coming, now breath in and out now, Spirit. _I thought as I climbed back up the stairs to my room. I stopped suddenly as I heard Stein talking.

"Whose idea was it to scare the person I cherish most?", he said.

"We didn't mean to scare him, we didn't even mean to come to this...place at all. What do you mean by person you cherish most?, came the answer from a voice that suspiciously sounded like gami.

"I can answer that for you", I answered well entering my room.

"Oh can you now, don't hurt yourself from thinking Rit", Stein teased.

"You do know that if you tease too much, this Death scythe double is going to sentence you to the couch for a month.", I said with a look that meant business.

I saw the fear flash in his eyes, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. I laughed as I turned around in his arms so I could see the plushies. _They're the real deal. Then I most likely will have to make sure my Maka dosen't attack their Spirit. _Just as I was about to talk, I heard the doorbell ring.

Original Characters POV:

The Spirit clone left to get the door and the gang was left with the Stein clone. Stein's clone looked at the door with a look of longing then sighed.

"That little minx is going to get it", Stein's clone muttered as he grabbed the group of people and gods turned plushies as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. As he walked down the stairs, many voices were heard, and they soon found themselves in front of the rest of the clones group that happened to be their clones.

Shinigami Double POV:

As we all were lead inside by Spirit, we quickly went to our unofficially designated seats. Asura and myself sat in one of the two chairs, with myself in his lap. Kid-kun was in the other with Liz and Patty on the two arms. Medusa and Crona had taken the loveseat. Tsubaki sat on the arm of the couch, with Blackstar sitting on the floor infront of Soul. To Soul's right was Maka that had put her head on his shouder. That left two seats open for Spirit and the M.I.A Stein.

"So why did you call us together", Asura asked from behind me.

Spirit answered,"I know this is going to sound crazy but the Soul Eater characters have been sent to this world as plushies. I think he's bringing them down now."

We all know that Spirit couldn't create something this elaborate and Stein wouldn't have allowed him to buy the plushies to create it. Just as we nodded in acknowledgement, a group of 13 plushies were thrown into the room, and a disgruntled Stein stalked in. He quickly took his seat and pulled Spirit into his lap.

"So how did this happen?", I asked, curiosity lacing my voice.

"It was the backlash effect from a combination of Asura's madness and Medusa's magic.", the Stein plushie answered.

I was about to ask another question when Blackstar burst out laughing along with the rest of the younger ones in our group. Spirit quickly covered his mouth to hid his snicker. Stein noticed since he had him on his lap, which caused him to push his boyfriend of his lap.


End file.
